The Phangirl
by MacavityManiac
Summary: so i was really bored and i wrote this. yeah. ejoy! rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?"

"I don't know!"

"Who is she?"

"How do you expect me to know?"

"Well, you are the supposed 'genius'!"

"Stop fighting!"

"I apologize Christine."

"Me too."

"Thank you. Now, shouldn't we wake her up?"

"I do not think that's a good idea. Her hair looks a bit strange and scary."

"Allow me. Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle?"

The brunette and blonde girl brushed the young man's hand from her shoulder, still asleep. The taller man sighed.

"Well that did not work. Wait…why are we on that box? Look! It's me singing to Christine!"

"I don't know, but my hair isn't that bushy!"

The young man pointed to the wall.

"Why is there a picture of me on her wall….with hearts around it? Now we really need to wake her up. Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle."

He shook her shoulder again. She just moaned.

"Dad, what the hell is it now?"

The brunette girl gasped.

"If Madame Giry heard that, she would have a fit. Thank goodness she's in the other room."

At the mention of Madam Giry's name, the girl's eyes snapped open, revealing very dark, hazel irises. She looked, shocked, between the four people standing and looking down at her. The young man with shoulder length light brown hair grimaced.

"She looks like she might faint."

The little blonde girl shook her head.

"That can't be good."

The startled girl jut pointed to Christine.

"I hate you," she whispered.

The blonde girl giggled.

"That went well, Christine."

The brunette girl, presumably Christine, stuck her tongue out.

The tall man gave her a stern look.

"Meg, Christine, stop that."

The small blonde one blushed.

"Sorry Erik."

The now very confused brunette and blonde girl sat up and waved her arms around.

"Wait, wait, wait! Erik, Meg, Christine, Raoul…how the Opera Populaire did you get here?"

The tall man, presumably Erik, raised an eyebrow.

"You…know us?"

The girl didn't answer. She was slowly reaching her hand up towards his mask. He quickly smacked it away.

"No, what are you doing?"

She was now just staring at the younger man. Erik threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Oh for the love of music! Someone snap her out of it!"

The young man waved his hand in front of the girl's face.

"Mademoiselle, I'm sorry but we need your help."

The girl nodded spastically.

"Yes, of course! Anything for you Raoul!"

Raoul smiled semi-nervously.

"Thank you mademoiselle."

The four people stepped back to allow the girl to get out of her bed. She wore a tight black tank top and loose black flannel pants. Raoul bowed politely to her. Erik kissed her hand. She giggled and blushed.

"Okay, so why are you in my room?"

Erik frowned.

"Well, as I suppose you know, I have quite a few mirrors in my lair. So I was going through one into Christine's room."

Meg interrupted.

"And Christine was showing me one in my room."

Raoul blushed slightly.

"And I rather fell through one."

Christine shrugged.

"And we all ended up here."

The girl nodded.

"Well, I'm Emma. Quick question…does Erik have his Punjab lasso?"

Erik nodded and held out his lasso. Emma put a puppy dog face on.

"Can I use it for a second?"

Erik cautiously handed her the lasso. She smiled, taking it in her hand. It seemed as if she just wanted to examine it. Than she suddenly dove at Christine, lasso up.

"Die!"


	2. Chapter 2

Christine squeaked and froze up. Just before Emma got the noose around Christine's neck, a purple, white, and black blur darted into the room and held her back.

"No, Mana. No killing Christine. Yet."

Christine took that opportunity to dive behind Raoul. The other three characters started at the blur, which now looked like it was a girl. She looked like she was Emma's age. Her short black-brown hair was messed up and tangled. She wore a lavender tee-shirt and matching shorts. There were fluffy violet slippers on her feet. They said 'I love Erik' on the toes. Her strangely pale skin was covered in freckles, and in one hand she carried a pair of purple framed eyeglasses. She quickly smashed the glasses on her face and her brown eyes widened.

"Oh my Opera Ghost," she whispered. "It's Erik."

Emma was still struggling, glaring at Christine.

"Lemme go Lixi! Lemme at her!"

The other girl, dubbed Lixi, shook her head.

"Not in front of Erik."

Emma sighed and dropped the lasso. Lixi nodded to it.

"Erik, pick it up."

Erik looked offended.

"Excuse me, madam?"

Lixi snarled.

"Pick. It. Up."

Erik bent and took the lasso. Lixi smiled, satisfied, and let go of Emma, who frowned, rubbing her arms.

"Nails, Lixi. Nails."

The four people glanced at Lixi's nails, which were unusually long and dangerous looking. Emma acknowledged her.

"This is my friend, Volixia."

Volixia waved happily.

"Hi Christine, Meg, fop."

She sidled up close to Erik, stroking his dark hair.

"And hello Erik."

Erik stepped away, scared. Lixi pouted.

"Damn."


End file.
